Of beat and lyrics
by Xment2bursX
Summary: Music prompts from LJ. Many pairings, many anti-pairings, yaoi, het, fluff, angst. Small oneshots.


**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary: Music prompts fro LJ. Many pairings, many anti-pairings, yaoi, het, fluff, angst. Small oneshots.**

**Note: **

Prompt:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them

**I did several of these but never chose just one fandom/character/pairing. Since there were so many Naruto ones, I figured I'd shove them all here together.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, het, fluff, angst - I have many emo songs lawl -, crack, anti-pairings, Haruno Sakura. (Me and my muse decided that she needed her own warning. XD. Hush, we dislike her so neh.)**

**Of beat and lyrics.**

**-**

**1 - How soon is now - Morrissey. -Sasunaru-**

Sasuke fell to his knees; mud splattering up and staining his clothes; the rain hitting him hard. His hands buried themselves into the dirt as a sob came from his lips.

'_I'm only human.'_ He thought desperately as tears slipped down his face. He wanted to cry out, to scream. He settled for crying; even as a tanned hand gripped his shoulder and his best friend knelt in the dirt with him.

-

**2 - Yeah - Kelly Clarkson. -ShikaNeji-**

Neji swallowed hard as he sat carefully on a tree branch. White eyes followed the other ninja skilfully as he trained - lucky, this just happened to be one of the days that the team actually trained. He licked his lips as the other boy darted back, the girl's kunai skimming his head and cutting his hair band off - leaving dark hair free. The girl cheered and high-five her teacher and other team mate. The boy scowled and rolled his eyes as he moved to join them, fishing out another hair band.

"Shika…"The boy looked at Ino as she spoke softly, eyes front and steady."You know he's been watching you this whole time, yeah?"

The Nara hummed. "Yeah." He shot a smirk over his shoulder at the tree; the leaves moved suddenly as he did, signalling the ninja had gone. "…Troublesome Hyuuga."

-

**3 - What you're made of - Lucie Silvas. -Anti-SasuSaku-**

Sasuke shook his head at the pink haired girl, standing suddenly. She looked up at him, tears forming.

"B-but-"

"No. I'm… sorry, Sakura. I cant- I… I need something… something _more_."

The girl stood too. "I can give you that!" She said, voice breaking. "I can! If you give me the chance-"

"You cant." The raven said firmly. "Trust me." The girl let out a single sob as he turned from her. "You'll be fine. " He smiled sadly. "It wasn't love, not this time."

The girl gasped but nodded, letting his slip out the room and, if her guess was right, into the arms of the blond just outside. Into the arms of 'something more'.

-

**4 - Everything you want - Vertical Horizon. -NejiTenLee-**

TenTen leant against the tree, sighing. Brown eyes followed her team mates body as he danced, fighting with their teacher in a show of skill and utter beauty. God, she needed to get over this crush. He didn't love her, she knew, and they would never be. Tenten felt so weak, so pathetic for having such feelings for her friend. She could be good for him. She did everything right. But, no, Neji could never see her like that. And, unlike some of the girls her age, she would accept that and not let it interfere with their team or friendship.

Above her, in the tree, Lee watched her. He was sad; sad that she was so heartbroken, sad that Neji wouldn't - couldn't - accept her feelings and sad that his feelings, too, would go unnoticed.

-

**5 - Keep holding on - Avril Lavigne. -SasuNaru-**

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand tighter as they ran, flew, from tree to tree as fast as they could. If they could just get to the Sand Village, Gaara would help them, as much as he could, if only for a while. If they could just get there before the shinobi that were bound to be behind them caught them. Sasuke glanced at the boy fleeing with him. Naruto caught his gaze and smiled sadly at the tears that tracked Sasuke's face. Unable to stop and kiss him, he ran his thumb over the hand he held, hoping to comfort the raven as they ran from their home, their family, everything, to be with each other.

-

**6 - Daddy's little girl - Jesse McCartney. -KakaIru-**

Iruka was working steadily, happily, when Kakashi 'poofed' in. Tsunde mentally groaned when she saw him appear behind the other ninja. Just when she thought that they were going to be done early tonight!

"Shizune! Sake!"

Iruka didn't even flinch when Kakashi slipped his arms around his waist. He was far too used to this, what with him being a teacher and dating a silver-haired pervert. He did grin, though, when Kakashi kissed his neck and whispered, 'C'mon baby…' in his ear. He even let them kiss, for a second - but once their lips met, he lost all track of time. Stupid great kissing Shinobi!

"Shizune!" Tsunde yelled, voice echoing. "I need sake, damn it!"

-

**7 - Always - Bon Jovi. -SasuNariSai-**

Tears fell from Sasuke's eyes as he fell to the floor, leaning heavily against the tree. He shook, entire body trembling as he desperately tried to keep his charka hidden from the two boy's on the other side of the tree. He cried silently, unable to stop; unable to get the vision of them kissing out of his head. He was such a fool. Did he really expect Naruto to wait? After all those years? Promises be damned. No one could keep such a promise like that. Wait for him? Love a traitor? No. Impossible. And so Naruto had found love, it seemed, with Sasuke's replacement. He almost sobbed. Replacement. Oh god. He should have never come back. He was replaced in everything, his team, his 'friends' and even - even Naruto's heart.

He did sob then and, quickly, before they could realise - yeah, as if anyone even knew he was alive anymore - he jumped up into a tree and ran. He ran and ran as fast as his trained legs could carry him. He stumbled, tears impairing his vision and tripped on a sudden branch. He fell, not bothering to stop himself, and hit more branches as he went. The Uchiha fell onto the ground hard and, after a second, he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

The worst thing, he realised, was that he still loved Naruto. And he would, forever. Even from afar. He vowed then and there to keep the blond safe, to make him happy, to love him and protect him and give him everything he wanted. Even if that meant he had to stay in the village that hated him, wanted him dead, even if it broke his heart.

-

**8 - Crocodile tears - Girls aloud. -Anti!NaruSaku**-

"I- I'm so sorry, Narut-"

"No. No you're not." The blond sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But, you know, whatever. That's fine." Sakura opened her mouth but he stopped her, holding up a hand. "Really. Just, please… Don't."

The girl's mouth snapped shut and she nodded mutely, the tears she had been trying to force this whole time finally showing as Naruto opened the door and walked out.

The blond kept walking, allowing his feet to lead him. When they stopped he found himself outside the Uchiha compound. The one person that lived there was just leaving.

"Naruto?" Sasuke frowned. Hadn't the blond just stormed away from him? Screamed at him to never speak to him again?

"Hey."

The Uchiha took one look at his friends face and sighed, understanding. Turning back into his compound, he motioned to the boy over his shoulder to follow. "Well? C'mon."

-

**9 - Damn - Girls Aloud. -ShikaNeji-**

Long dark hair swayed and flew as the boy danced, movements fluid and elegant in a weird compliment to the fast beat that filled the club. Shikamaru started as a glass was set in front of him.

"He's nice, huh?" The girl winked at him, giggling at his flush. "His name's Neji. You should go dance with him; you look his type."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Maa, and how do you know his type miss…?"

"TenTen. And trust me, I've known him for years. You definitely look his type." She hummed thoughtfully. "Unless, you cant hold your beat, of course."

Behind him, a blond cackled. "Doe-boy here can totally dance." Ino stated; Shikamaru face-palmed. "He's just too lazy! Go on, Shi-ka! Show 'em!"

Mumbling a sighed 'Troublesome' as he was shoved off his seat, the Nara walked slowly to the other boy, who was moving as one with the music, eyes closed. He swallowed. He could dance but, god, this boy made him freeze in his tracks! Feeling the beat from the floor, he stepped closer, sliding his arms round the boy's waist and feeling him immediately rock against him.Pale eyes opened and glittered at him as Neji's head tilted back onto Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Bout time." He breathed into the taller boys ear. "She was meant to coax you to me ages ago…"

-

**10 - 30 minutes - T.A.T.u. -ItaSasuNaru-**

"C'mon… C'mon!" Tanned fingers fumbled around a pale shoulder and neck; sobbing with relief as they found a pulse. Naruto looked up at Kakashi, who was bent over the man next to Sasuke, with shinning eyes. "He's alive!"

The older ninja visibly relaxed, eye fluttering closed. When it opened, it was troubled. "He's not." He murmured, motioning down to Itachi. Naruto's face saddened, he hoped Sasuke wouldnt regret what he had done, but he shook it off quick.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He grunted. "We just need to get him home!"

It had taken them 30 minutes to find the brothers after fleeing from Tobi and Zetsu. And now Sasuke was fading fast. Leaning forward, Naruto rolled Sasuke over carefully and made to pick him up.He paused, breath catching, as blue eyes locked on the Uchiha's hand. The pale, blooded appendage was buried in Itachi's shirt; clinging to it in a death grip. Naruto and Kakashi exchanged glances before Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke's trying to pry the raven off. Sasuke made a noise, a half moan-half sob and clung harder to his brother, trying desperately to shift closer to him.

-

**11 - I surrender - Celine Dion. -NaruSasu-**

Sasuke couldn't feel moving, he knew he was but he couldn't feel it. He could hear nothing but his feet hitting the ground, nothing but the thumping of his heart. He could see nothing, not the hundreds on ninja's around fighting for their lives, not his old friends, not his new team. All he could see was Naruto. Naruto and the blurred shape of Orochimaru that was dashing towards the unsuspecting blond with a kunai in hand, ready to strike.

He dove, shoving at the black and orange coat that was Naruto's new trademark. Naruto span at the feel of it, falling on his rear into the mud. Orochimaru pulled back, trying to twist away. Sasuke turned, facing his teacher, feeling the poisoned blade in his chest. Everything seemed to stop. Three sets of eyes - blue, yellow and red - widened. There was a pause. A pregnant beat.

Then Sasuke fell to his knees.

_'Fool.'_ Orochimaru hissed at the same time that Naruto screamed _'NO!'_, the blond scrambling up to run to his side and catching him as he fell. Sasuke gasped, eyes meeting the wide, tearing ones of Naruto. He raised a hand, dimly realising how similar this was from their first out-of-Kohona mission. Only this time, his hand was able to touch Naruto's cheek before it fell back down.

-

**12 - The easy way - Westlife. -ShikaNeji-**

Shikamaru debated on how to tell him for a while. Like everything he did, he looked at it from every side, every possible view.

He could do it the 'SasuNaru' way and call a village meeting, just to claim him as his own and threaten anyone who touched him. That had worked for Sasuke, after Naruto has screamed and attacked him. But somehow, he couldn't see it happening.

He could do it the 'GaaraLee' way and swear himself to him, with gifts and a promise of a lifetime to protect him and die for him. Gaara might have humoured his boyfriend and nodded along but Shikamaru doubted Neji would take it laying down.

He could do it the 'Kakairu' way and knock him out just to get his name tattooed on his body without him realising. Then again, that hadn't worked very well for Kakashi. The silver haired man had gone weeks without sex and he was forced to get Iruka's name on his ass too.

In the end, he decided to take a leaf out of his female team mate's book and do it the 'ChoIno' way.

"Oi. Hyuuga."

All three of team Gai turned at Shikamaru's voice. "Hm?" Neji made a noise, raising an eyebrow.

"I love you."

-

**13 - Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne. -ShikaNeji-**

Hyuuga Neji glared as his friend bought his girlfriend another round of drinks. God he hated Temari. Next to him, Kankuro blinked between the two.

"You trying to burn a hole in my sisters head or what?"

"Would it help?" He muttered, downing his drink. The boy raised an eyebrow appreciatively. "No offence, but I _hate_ your sister."

He scoffed. "Me too sometimes." He muttered as said girl jumped off her seat to dash to the toilet. Then he pouted as his drink was stolen from him. "Oi… I was drinking that."

"I'ma need it." He tipped her head back sharply to finish it. Pulling him self to his most controlled state - which wasn't much, he and Kankuro had gotten drunk enough to drink Kiba, freaking Kiba, under the table - and slandered over to the boy.

"Oi, Nara." He muttered, leaning to breath in the boys ear and grinning at the sharp intake of breath. "I don't like your girlfriend…"

-

**14 - Meant to live - Switchfoot. -ItaSasu-**

Uchiha Sasuke gasped, lightly, as he was slammed hard against the wall. Then his face went blank, dark eyes staring aimlessly ahead, just over the covered shoulder of his brother. Uchiha Itachi's frown changed, looking sad and lost on his normally emotionless face. He lent in, pressing his forehead to his little brothers.

"I'm sorry, Otouro." He muttered softly, taking a tone he only got when dealing with Sasuke. "We were meant to be so much; meant to live for so much."

Then Itachi released him and Sasuke fell.

-

**15 - No:1 crush - Garbage. -SasuNaru-**

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha span on his heel, kunai flying, and turned just in time to see the vision of a grinning Naruto disappear. The kunai hit the tree with a thud.

"Sasuke!"

Growling, the raven turned again, another weapon darting through the air. It missed the running image just barely.

"Sasuke!"

A sob escaped his throat this time. The kunai bounced off a rock.

"Sasuke!"

Tears pickled his eyes.

"Sasuke!"

He choked.

"Sasuke!"

He span around, breathing quickening.

"Sasuke!"

He just couldn't keep up with them.

"Sasuke!"

His bangs waved as he shook his head madly.

"Sasuke!"

"No!" He yelled, falling to his knees. "No, no, no! Leave me alone!"

He cut his arm with his last knife before throwing it. Naruto's face saddened and then flickered, vanishing as he focused on the pain and the dull thud from his kunai.

-

**16 - Can I have a kiss - Kelly Clarkson. -SasuNaru/NaruSasu-**

They were the same but different. Pale and tanned, raven and blond, reserved and outgoing. But they were both tall, both confident, both lean, both determined. They both thought this dance was a waste of time. Difference? One had actually wanted to go.

_'What else are you going to do on a Friday night, 'Suke?'_

_'Anything.'_ He had replied._ 'Anything but this.'_

Now they stood opposite each other, Sasuke was leaning against the wall and glaring his best 'come near me and you'll be hospitalized' Uchiha-glare. In front of him, Naruto was babbling on about something he was sure he didn't care about. Then the blond stopped and the music reached their ears. They both knew this song. They both liked this song. They both thought this song described them perfectly. Clearing his throat, Sasuke made to move but tanned arms stopped him, pinning him on either side of his head.

There was a breath. Their noses touched. Then their lips followed. One was stiff, barely inclining his head down and only pressing back slightly, unmoving. The other was clumsy, trying to stand on his toes to reach better and constantly moving his mouth. Similarity? They both loved it.

-

**AN: Seee. Much angst. Hush.**

**1. _'I am human and I need to be loved; just like everybody else does.'_**

**2. _'I've never wanted anything more than you and your sexy smile.'_**

**3. '_If it's not what you're made of, your not what I'm looking for. Youw ere willing, but unable, to give me anymore.'_**

**4. _'I am everything you want, I am everything you need.'_**

**5. _'You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand.'_**

**6. _'And it's driving your mama crazy, cos daddy's little girl is now my baby.'_**

**7. _'I'll be there till the stars dont shine, till the heavens burst and the words dont rhyme.'_**

**8. _'Cry, cry, crocodile, crocodile tears.'_**

**9. _'Tell me what hell I should really do, whenever you're around I fail to move it yeah.'_**

**10. _'30 minutes to whisper your name, 30 minutes to shoulder the blame, 30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies, 30 minutes to finally decide.'_**

**11. _'I surrender everything to feel the chance to live again, I reach to you, I know you can feel it too.'_**

**12. _'I love you, I love you, what wrong with saying it the easy way'_**

**13. ****_'Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one.'_**

**14. ****_'We were meant to live for so much more, but we lost ourselves.'_**

**15. ****_'See your face everyplace that I'm walking. Hear your voice every time I am talking.'_**

**16. ****_'Don't move; I wanna remember you just like this, don't move; it's only a breath or two between our lips.'_**

******Yay for random prompts. And yay cos I cant seem to stop writeing these XD.**

******R and R?**

******x**


End file.
